Generally, golfers record their scores on golf scorecards which are printed on heavy paper. More often than not, the scorecards are carded by the golfer in a shirt pocket, pants pocket, or golf bag pouch. Such scorecards are typically of a size that requires they be folded over several times in order to fit within a shirt or pants pocket. Folding the scorecard introduces sharp corners that can easily catch on the sides of the opening in a pocket, making it difficult for the golfer to place the card in the pocket or remove it therefrom.
Carrying the scorecard in one's pocket suffers from several other drawbacks. For example, the scorecard can easily fall out of a pocket and be lost. In addition, since the scorecard is printed on a paper material, it is susceptible to damage by moisture from perspiration or precipitation. In addition to carrying a scorecard in one's pocket, the golfer must carry a separate pencil or pen with which to record the appropriate scores. Oftentimes, the pencil itself will be lost or it can injure the golfer's hands when he or she attempts to retrieve it from his pocket, or it may puncture a hole in the pocket itself.
One of the other drawbacks of carrying a scorecard in a pocket relates to the folding of the scorecard. Most scorecards are prefolded to allow the card to be folded so that only the scoring positions for nine holes are exposed. In order for a golfer to review the yardages, layouts or pars for the other nine holes, the scorecard must be removed from the pocket and unfolded.
In view of the foregoing drawbacks, there is a need for a convenient way to carry a golf scorecard in a golfer's pocket wherein the scorecard is less likely to be lost or damaged and, preferably, whereby a writing instrument can be associated with the scorecard.
There is also a need for a means of carrying a scorecard where information regarding all 18 holes can be readily observed.
Other types of scorecard holders have been proposed such as those described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,746,045 which is designed to be readily attached to a golf bag. U.S. Pat. No. 3,830,415 describes a "pocket protector" type of device for carrying a scorecard, pencil, divot fork, tees, ball markers and the like. Another scorecard carder is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,645,105. Although each of these devices addresses some of the problems noted above, none of them addresses the problems in a particularly effective manner.